User blog:SirForgotmypassword3times/Concerning Redwall 3000 and so on
Has anyone here ever heard of Redwall 3000? At one point, I did some research concerning the expansion of the story of Redwall in which I came upon an article about an old roleplaying group that placed Redwall into the 3000s. I found the plot rather interesting, but when I did research, I found no traces of it, or simply, it's to old. The following versions were Fur Future and The Union but I couldn't find the site. If anyone knows about this group, please reply. Also, I am slightly depressed by the thought the simply, I was too young when this roleplaying site was on, in which I missed out on all of these ideas and can nolonger access them. But to me, this is only a greater encouragement to possibly start a revolution in the future concerning an exansion of the Redwall universe, and I wish that the members of that club could have heard of my opinions. I found it interesting how that Fur Future had begun around 2006. At that time, I mainly got my ideas from the TV series of Redwall in which my own imagination decided to put Redwall into my own world that stretched far into the future in which I had no contact with that site. Starting last year, I began a revision of my expansion of Redwall, and by then, I had already read quite a few books from the series. I used to think that I was alone in the opinion of a futuristic Redwall world (including my expansions to the far past and distribution of species starting from the center of the galaxy), but now, I greatly wish to learn more about this old roleplaying site 'Redwall 3000'. It says that the latest expansion, The Union, is still supposed to be running, but perhaps article hasn't been updated in a while. The story seems to involve the death of an Abbot, far into the future, in which his successor takes power with a tyrranical reign. This contradicts my theory of the rise of the Corphan reign of mice which occurred around the late 1400s. During the 1500s, the Corphans intervened in the war against the vermin cause that was attempting to gain full control over the the land which is considered as the Redwall World considering the areas around the Great Cove of Great Sea according to my Redwall world map. By the mid-1900s, the Corphans declare war against everyone within the midst of the second vermin war in which woodlanders (they of the good or reformed species) and the vermin have to unite against the powerful mice faction of the Corphans. This war continues until 2014 in which the current Vaulken (Lord, of High Ruler) ends the war due to his opinion against the previous Vaulken's doctrine of mice dominance. This time of peace allowed for a quick expansion of civilization in the Redwall world in which they had begun their exploration of other planets and systems. By the year 3000, in my canon, the Corphan faction declared war once again, this time against all of the known factions of the galaxy of the Redwall world, in a powerful military act for total dominance. Once they began closing in on the systems near the center of the galaxy (these include the Verkon of the VEROS Ornagus (collection of solar systems containing starter breeds of a superior race (Mustela))), the High Modium Council of the Verkon requested that they of the Trenfraus System (advanced mustela civilization a little older than the Redwall planet) were to transport their doomsday warhead, ENDOS 13, the 13th out of 13 other weapons of mass destruction that the civilization had devised, to the center of Modion (a large region on Verkon Kahn of the Erokras System considered as the center of the Modium Honourary System of Mustela), where they would detonate it to completely remove the threat of the Corphans reaching out for dominance over other galaxies. Anyways, I believe that some of you may find the story of Redwall 3000 (the Redwall futuristic canon that I found on the internet) quite interesting. Category:Blog posts